


{a u b a d e}

by logicaltribbles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 8tracks, F/M, Fanmix, Playlist, rokushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicaltribbles/pseuds/logicaltribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-a song or poem of lovers parting at dawn-</p>
            </blockquote>





	{a u b a d e}

**Author's Note:**

> Xion-centric rokushi mix, starts off pretty happy but gets gradually angstier. You know, like canon.

_[Originally on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/logicaltribbles/a-u-b-a-d-e) _

 

                                                

**Author's Note:**

> I am Wyvern and this ship is my Flying Dutchman. Dedicated to my Roxas, Snark <3


End file.
